


on the banks of good and evil (all the creatures all the people)

by pocketgalaxies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, blood tw, death tw, drunk tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketgalaxies/pseuds/pocketgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which LaFontaine really doesn’t see why everyone is so scared of Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the banks of good and evil (all the creatures all the people)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s that AU again, the one where nobody had to run away from Silas and all is well.
> 
> {all the places, made in heights}

The biggest reason you love weird, you’ve always known, is your parents. They love crazy science as much as you do, if not more (which is, you know, very hard to believe), and they were the reason you applied to Silas anyway. (Flinging yourself into anything and everything weird is a genetic trait, apparently.)

Silas University is a jackpot of abnormal if you’ve ever seen one, and it’s not every day you find a place that makes you feel like a kid in a candy store on a daily basis, so you take it upon yourself to learn as much as you can about this place’s history and its…unusual inhabitants.

Gnomes, dragons, ghosts, talking squid, werewolves. Literally everything Perry thought was mythological and ridiculous, you tried your hardest to see with your own two eyes on campus.

So the instant you meet Laura Hollis and she says the words, “Blood. In the milk container,” you think _vampire_ , which you read about in one of the questionably horrifying old books in the library. And honestly, the thought of knowing a freshman whose roommate is a vampire is the most exciting thought ever, but you know a thing or two about being reduced to a single identity, so you don’t say anything about it.

(That is, until you find that you were apparently the only one that did _any_ research on this institution before attending, and nobody else realized Carmilla is a vampire. Sometimes you still pat yourself on the back for figuring that one out _days_ before everybody else did.)

::

Laura looks at you like you’re insane when you say something about being species-ist, which kind of bothers you because Carmilla has given you virtually no reason to suspect her as a criminal. (Okay, she eats people to survive, or whatever, but that’s different from maniacal kidnapping and homicide. You thought that was obvious. Evidently, from Danny’s tight voice and Laura’s tense grimace, it was not.)

But really, Carmilla just seems like an apathetic philosophy student with no interest in cleaning her dorm room, and you’ve seen much weirder within a hundred meters of this very room.

::

More time passes and more evidence rises and, sure, maybe Carmilla _is_ coming off a little suspicious, but when you walk into the room and she’s loose, you see something in the way she looks at Laura that makes you decide against following Perry to get help.

(And then Carmilla is doing imitations of the dean and Laura is hiding giggles, and you forget why you lured her into a trap in the first place.)

::

It feels oddly cathartic when she’s hurling cannibalistic books at you from where she’s standing by Laura and you’re whacking them as hard as you can with your baseball bat.

You hit one all the way across the library and can’t help but mutter, “Home run, bitches,” under your breath, and you don’t miss the way she shakes her head and laughs as she throws you another one and lights some notecards on fire behind her.

::

Carmilla dies and it’s just _not fair_ , it’s not fair that nobody seemed to see her for the lovely monstrous creature she actually was, and she was the bravest of you all, and she never thought she was hero material, but she still _died_ and you knew from the start that she was too selfless to do anything different.

(But it still hurts because you’ll never deny that she, of all of you, didn’t deserve this.)

::

Laura calls all of you into her room a few days after Carmilla is found alive, and when you walk in it’s like a ton of bricks is lifted off your shoulders because there she is, that little sucker with her snark and attitude and unnecessarily copious amounts of leather, and you knew you missed her but you didn’t realize how much until she was there in front of you again.

Somehow everything feels right again when you slap her on the shoulder and say, “Welcome back,” and she smirks up at you.

"Can’t seem to stay away for long."

::

While you’re doing tests by yourself at two in the morning in the campus hospital, she stumbles in with breath reeking of vodka and an uncharacteristically goofy grin.

She doesn’t even see you (very startled and gaping at her) until she’s been standing in the door for a few too many seconds, and then she hiccups and barks, “Hey,” and walks (more like falls) to the fridge, yanking open the door and grabbing a few blood bags.

She’s almost to the door again when you see a stool in her way and you just _know_ she’s going to trip on it, so you hurry over there just in time to catch her, and the two of you awkwardly fall to the ground, your hands on her shoulders and her head lolling toward you.

You push her up and you can tell she’s trying her hardest to focus her eyes on you when she asks, “Weren’t you scared?” You don’t say anything, just keep her sitting up and let her collect herself (as much as she can in this shit condition).

"Weren’t you scared when you realized what I was?"

You chuckle because you thought she was going to ask a _much_ harder question, and you shrug easily, say, “Learning that someone’s a vampire is like learning someone’s name, or their favorite movie. It’s just another part of you and I can’t justify going on a killing rampage because of something you didn’t have any control over.”

She smiles, nodding lopsidedly before falling into you, her forehead thumping on your shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmurs around sniffles, and it’s a scene you would’ve never imagined yourself in a year ago; you huddled on the ground of a haunted campus hospital at two in the morning, rubbing the back of an unbelievably drunk, crying vampire.

But, like all things weird, you take it in stride, and “monster” doesn’t cross your mind even once.

**Author's Note:**

> Completed: 2/3/15 01:09


End file.
